1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to an apparatus for manufacturing coil screens that includes a working surface and a joining device with which coils can be deposited on the working surface and which can be moved over the working surface in a direction of movement from a first edge of the working surface to a second edge of the working surface.
Furthermore, embodiments relate to a method for manufacturing coil screens in which multiple coils are consecutively deposited on the working surface by a joining device that is moved over the working surface in a direction of movement from a first edge of the working surface to a second edge of the working surface and in which coils arranged side by side are brought into engagement with one another by the joining device during the depositing.
2. Discussion of Background Information
An apparatus of this type and method of this type are known, e.g., from DE 10 2007 052 594 B4 (and its family member U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0287775), the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein in their entireties. In the known art, the coils are produced above the working surface by a winding device, and the winding device is moved over the working surface together with the joining device. The joining device comprises a displacement spur, with which the coils already deposited on the working surface can be displaced far enough laterally that a new coil can be deposited on the working surface and thereby engages with the adjacent, previously deposited coil. A fixing wire can be slid into the overlap region between the adjacent coils in order to connect the coils to one another.
In practice, however, it has become apparent that it is not possible to dependably achieve a process-reliable automation of the manufacturing process using the approach described in the above-noted known art.